


Secrets Everybody Needs to Know

by wpontiff



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpontiff/pseuds/wpontiff





	Secrets Everybody Needs to Know

1、严禁在fury局长面前吃卤蛋、茶叶蛋、煮蛋等一切光滑圆润的物体，除非你想被安排到非洲去出任务⋯⋯特别追加：在fury局长心情好的时候你能说局长快到碗里来，因为他会笑着回应就不能找个大点儿的碗么，严禁以没有能装下你的碗作为回答。——此条由来自伊拉克的clint探员追加。

2、严禁送coulson高级探员生发灵作为礼物，理由同上。

3、严禁私自谈论cap的衣着，并且善用老土过时等形容词，理由同上。

4、严禁私自讨论coulson探员的英雄卡，理由同上。如果敢私自动那些卡片的话你就等着永远告别神盾局吧！——此条由刚刚怒发冲冠的发现自己最喜爱的一张卡片被墨水污染了的coulson探员追加。

5、严禁触碰coulson探员的爱车lora，理由同上。

6、严禁谈论车和卡片那个对coulson探员更重要。当然是美国精神的象征，cap对我最重要！——此条由刚被Steve rogers夸奖心情愉悦的coulson探员追加。

7、严禁怀疑、恶意中伤America captain！同理James 探员！——此条由没能和fury局长争过头条位置的coulson要求黑体加粗显示。Steve追加。

8、严禁探讨男士高跟鞋的问题，特别是当着stark先生的面。除非你想领不到工资。对了那不是高跟鞋，那只是厚底，稍微有那么一点厚，而且stark先生的裸高为178.5cm，banner博士可以作证。——此条由被操纵了的严谨认真的Jarvis追加。

9、严禁讨论在stark心里究竟是pepper女士还是banner博士重要。理由同上。因为stark先生最爱的是英俊聪颖，多金不凡，举世无双的他自己，当然，也是暨由他的手创造出的我。——此条由内存运转过高有些发热的Jarvis追加。

10、严禁将shield大厦内的甜甜圈吃的一个也不留，除非你是pepper女士，除非你嫌自己工资多。当然，当你和我一样强的时候就可以想做什么就做什么了。——此条由吃着最后一块甜甜圈的Natasha女士追加加。

11、严禁自以为是的认为自己可以干过黑寡妇，除非你想变成肉泥。她是世界上的奇迹！——此条由双眼冒桃心的clint探员于黑漆漆的角落里追加。

12、严禁自以为是的认为自己可以干过pepper女士，且严禁认为pepper女士是辣的，额，味觉上的。理由同上。

13、严禁自以为是的认为自己可以干过hill探员，理由同上。

14、严禁讨论Natasha、pepper、hill谁更辣，额，形体上的，除非你想被他们三个一起揍成肉泥。Natasha is the best！——此条由全身骨折正在住院的clint探员口述添加，stark先生拒绝支付医疗费用。

15、严禁嘲笑banner博士的内裤颜色，除非你惹得起hulk.

16、严禁讨论banner博士在印度修行的时候是不是找不到厕所，理由同上。印度是有很多厕所的。——此条由正在冥想的banner博士追加，另外，banner博士冥想不是太认真。

17、严禁讨论stark先生和banner博士谁的智商更高这种问题。理由同上。明显是我，因为我创造了Jarvis。当我们用智力分不出高下的时候都喜欢用拳头解决。——此条前半句由stark先生追加，Jarvis复议；后半句由冥想完了的banner博士追加，Jarvis建议stark先生穿上护甲，stark先生采用了此建议。

18、严禁将绿巨人引申出中国的意义！理由同上！

19、严禁用长得丑来形容绿巨人！理由同上！

20、严禁在Cosplay绿巨人的时候用不可清洗的颜料，神盾局不会再赔偿您的损失，但深表同情。

21、严禁向神盾局的角落喷洒蚊虫剂！除非你愿意支付clint探员的医疗费并被黑寡妇砸成肉饼！

22、严禁在神盾局附近开设鸡腿外卖店！开设了严禁卖给一个披着红色披风并说自己和stark先生是好友可以赊账的强壮男人！stark先生绝对，绝对不会再付账了！

23、严禁在那个头上有犄角的小可怜叫你跪下的时候保持气节，因为他就是个重度中二患者。就当陪他玩玩就好，我会赔偿您的一切损失。——此条由吃完鸡腿正在擦手的披风男记录在了油腻腻的纸巾上。

24、严禁怀疑阿拉斯加兄弟纯洁的兄弟关系！除非你想被天打雷劈！那只是我们自己的事情，与你等蝼蚁有什么关系！——此条由正要发狂的犄角男追加。

25、严禁在sam探员面前谈论美白，防晒，黑眼圈等皮肤问题。同理，fury局长。

26、以上条款只要你够强就都可以做了。呵呵呵⋯⋯——此笑声由神盾局三金刚姐妹花添加。

以上为一般注意事项，若是不遵守顶多断水断粮断电断生活费断胳膊断腿，以下注意事项危及生命，请各位仔细阅读，并牢记在心。

27、谨记cap说的一切都是对的，除非你有比cap的盾和James中士的胳膊更坚硬的防御，除非你有比coulson探员更高的职位。此条牵涉到James中士的问题另议。——此条由自我纠结的Steve追加。

28、谨记不可盯着cap的屁股看，理由同上。

29、cap的胸也如此，并且它们没有到D，只是C++++。——此条由无所事事的James中士追加。

30、James中士的胸和屁股还有腿同理，理由同上。

31、谨记不可在James中士面前喝牛奶，他最讨厌牛奶。

32、谨记不可勾引James中士！理由同上。勾引包括：调笑，穿着异类，妆容异类。此条的判定标准由cap制定。相信我，他对你笑只是表示友好而已。——此条由心塞的Steve追加。

33、谨记不可用可爱来形容James中士！老子明明是个纯爷们！——此条脏话部分由James中士追加，笑着看他发怒的Steve点头赞成。

34、除非你能递给他一杯没开封的牛奶，并且cap不在的情况下，并且你要保密。

35、谨记不可谈论性向。爱的是那个人，不是那个性别！——此条由誓死捍卫cap人权的coulson探员加黑追加显示。

36、谨记在有cap和James探员在场的情况下一定要带好加厚加黑的防闪眼镜，stark先生将不会再支付您的治疗费用。

37、谨记和血清组一起出任务的时候少说少做少看，最好做个隐形人。对了，当他们消失在战场的时候不要计时，也不要担心他们不会回来，更没必要问他们去了哪儿，当然，也没有必要问他们为什么衣衫不整⋯⋯——此条由心碎无痕的sam探员追加。

38、谨记当在开会的时候血清组神色有异的时候继续开会。至于什么叫做神色有异，慢慢你会发现的。最好能五分钟之内消失在他们面前。——此条由因为修身养性走的慢而发现了某些事情差点狂暴的banner博士追加。

39、谨记离血清组十米开外。

40、谨记不许跟在黏在一起的血清组身后，即使你们恰好同路。

41、即使你们目的地相同，那不再是你的目的地，谨记不可站在门外。他们在做，Jarvis在看，不需要你。stark先生将不再支付由此产生的医疗费用。

42、谨记不许谈论cap和James中士谁上谁下的问题。真爱不争上下，姿势有异而已。只是stark先生坚持cap下和banner博士打赌输了。——此条由心满意足的cap和您贴心的帮手Jarvis追加。

43、谨记不可将神盾局各个角落里的润滑油扔掉。额，那只是（？）James中士用于机械臂的。——此条的异常标点符号来自还有一只翅膀的sam探员。

44、谨记不可在cap面前提私人恩怨，除非你想变成crossbones。

45、严禁嘲笑James中士的舞步！那在七十年前是很流行的！——此条由据理力争的Steve追加。

46、同理James中士的衣着发型。

47、或者James中士的一切。

48、谨记不可和血清组一起跑步，stark先生不会提供您心肺问题的治疗费用，banner博士不会因您的自尊问题提供心灵的疏导。

49、谨记不可在血清组面前使用一切高科技产品，stark先生不会再负责赔偿。并且由此产生的cap破产等问题由引起买买买效应人一并承担。

50时刻谨记fury局长的肺，黑寡妇的肩，猎鹰的翅膀以及coulson越来越凸的头⋯⋯stay away from James！！！！最后注意，James中士的发型不可议论，当他扎着苹果头、双马尾、长辫等出现的时候，请带好眼镜，少说，少做，少看。想想fury局长的肺，黑寡妇的肩，猎鹰的翅膀以及coulson越来越凸的头。

 

 

 

 

彩蛋。

小蜘蛛逐字逐句的读了一遍，虽然很多不懂，但也觉得没有太大问题。

小蜘蛛：这些我都能做的到，所以，我可以加入复仇者联盟了么？

Tony看了看他的平底鞋狠狠的撇撇嘴看着banner：我不喜欢穷人。

banner博士揉着额头：好吧，我也不需要智商没过150的助手。

黑寡妇冷笑：是该我毒死她还是他弄死我？！

clint拉开弓：谁敢伤害Natasha！

黑寡妇扭头对着他冷笑。

clint双手捧脸：Natasha是最棒的！

sam表示有自动会飞的他很心塞。

Tony的眼睛落到了一直没说话的bucky身上。呵呵，看问题要狠准稳，最终拍板的是刚上任的coulson，也就是coulson心里的cap，也就是现在这个歪戴帽子抿嘴笑的bucky啦！

bucky正好扭头，两人的视线在空中交汇。

Tony：你不是喜欢hammer吗？

bucky：Steve买得起。

Tony：反攻攻略？

bucky：现在挺好的，我很享受。

Tony：Bugatti？！

bucky犹豫了一会儿眼神里全是满足：Steve会买的起！

只能发大招了！Tony：我单独给你一个武器室怎么样？每一层给你们设置一个休息室？里面物品很齐全哦！

bucky抿唇：deal！

一切都是在电光火石之间进行的。

于是Steve只看到bucky伸手正了正头上的帽子，笑容绅士由亲切，水润的眼睛闪闪发光：harry是么？我听了你很多英雄事迹，你要是不介意的话⋯⋯

Steve心中警铃大作⋯⋯和自己一样的平民英雄什么的，更年轻，更可爱⋯⋯

Steve：但是我们都没有时间。bucky，现在Tony的负担我是说coulson的负担也够重了，特别是整个复仇者联盟各个类型的英雄都已经有了。coulson局长，您认为我说的对么？

coulson还沉浸在cap的体贴之中⋯⋯

于是⋯⋯

小蜘蛛捧着受伤的心慢吞吞的跟在coulson的后面，我真的想为世界做点贡献，要怎么才能加入呢？

coulson感觉到阳光和落叶慢慢洒在自己的脸上，回头看着这个年轻的孩子，语重心长道：截肢吧！

小蜘蛛：loading⋯⋯


End file.
